Pokémon: Magma Revival
by HipsterHypno
Summary: What will happen when Team Magma are revived by the one and only Maxie's own son? Will the oceans of Hoenn be replaced with land? Will this terrorist movement see a rebirth of Team Aqua as well? Click here to find out! [Rated T just in case, probably will be violence involved].


Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon.

The world in which this fic is taken place in is a mixture of that from the games and from the anime. It is my own interpretation of the Pokémon world and I can understand that different people will have different opinions.

This story will be told through the eyes of different characters. There will most likely be no more than one narrator per chapter. The narrator will not discuss what they look like etc. because it is an everyday thing to them, however they will describe others more vividly meaning you will be able to only see them through another's eyes and not their own.

This story takes place 10 years after the events of Pokémon Emerald. In this world Landon (or Ruby) is still the Pokémon League Champion of the Hoenn region. This story takes place 8 years after the Pokémon journeys of Daniel, Dylan and Anna began. This story takes place 7 years after the Pokémon journeys of Joshua and Chloe began. This story takes place 5 years after the Pokémon journey of Tommy began. (NOTE: These are the original characters of my creation which will be used in this story, not all of them may have appeared in this chapter but they all appear in the story at some point).

* * *

Daniel's Pov

As the sun rose slowly into the sky of southern Hoenn, it poured through the crack in my curtains and was beaming all around my room, including me. The warmth felt great on my skin, this place would bloody freezing after all. After several minutes of stretching and fighting it, I decided to get up to an early start for once. I don't know what it was, but it just felt weird, like I was meant to have woken up that early.

It couldn't have been any later than 6:30am but I decided to go out for some fresh air. As per usual, the miniscule Pacifidilog town looked absolutely stunning, especially as now we were in early July. The weather was usually perfect here, never raining, never being too warm and I think I knew the reason for this. After all, as the legend goes, and I heard from someone who seen it first hand, this legendary Pokémon had the power to negate even the weather. This legendary Pokémon had the strength to put a halt to Groudon and Kyogre's epic battle in what would have destroyed the entire Hoenn region, and perhaps the world otherwise. Rayquaza. However, even the thought of that battle had a terrible impact on me so I pushed it out of my mind.

I had been in Pacifidilog town for three months now and I really enjoyed it, it was a place I now called home in an attempt to ignore my past. The locals were all extremely friendly when I first moved here and are a tight knit community which I'm proud to be a part of. I rent a room from a woman in her sixties who both needs the company and the money, she's lovely and makes me feel like I'm family and I must say she cooks pretty damn well. I'm referred to as the 'Pacifidilog Gym Leader,' or so I've been told, considering I'm the only real trainer who lives around these parts, everyone else are casuals at best. I'm honoured about that though, I won't deny it and I'd gladly take the job if there were a Gym here, but unfortunately there isn't.

Suddenly, I was snapped away from my daydreams and thoughts. There was a loud noise not too far away from the town and I immediately knew where it came from, Sky Pillar. I'd tried climbing to the summit many a time, especially when I first moved here but every time I did, Rayquaza was a no-show. However, I had a gut feeling that these guys knew slightly more than I did so, naturally, I slowly made my way to the Sky Pillar, courtesy of Swanna, a Water/Flying type Pokémon, which is very large and can both sail on the water or glide through the air, both at great speeds, depending on which is more suitable. I recalled the bird to its Pokéball to rest and made my way inside.

I had the puzzle memorised almost off by heart and made my way to the top of the tower. That's not to say I wasn't constantly attacked by very strong Pokémon such as Dusclops and Banette, not that I'm complaining, I love a good battle and Blastoise was able to plough through them as we had always been able to as a pair since he was but a young Squirtle. The tower was very dangerous, the steps would crumble if you stepped on them in the wrong places so you had to be very tactical, I loved the challenge though, as I always did.

After a solid half an hours trek, although it felt much longer, I reached the top. The sun blinded me momentarily and as my sight returned I was confronted by at least 25 people, all in jumpsuits, bar two of them. A majority of them began to notice me and turn towards me, what had I gotten myself into? I scanned my surroundings and noticed three things of significance;

1. Rayquaza was here, and it was knocked out.

2. I recognized the man closest to the legendary Pokémon, I couldn't forget that red hair anywhere

3. All the jumpsuit-wearing men and women staring at me had their costumes marked with the emblem of the infamous Team Magma.

"I knew we'd find you here Daniel,' a familiar, yet unfamiliar voice could be heard beginning to speak, his voice was much smoother and more refined than usual. It came from the one with the red hair, as he span around to face me I was proven correct. The male was no older than me, 18 or so years of age. His hair was cropped relatively short at the sides but was brushed upwards at the top, as was the current style. His emerald coloured eyes glimmering in the sunlight and his pale lips curled up on one side, he just stared at me.

"Dylan, what have you done?!" I exclaimed, Magma had clearly returned, but my best friend couldn't be at the helm of it, even if he was the son of Maxie, his father had given up on this plot ten years ago. My rough British accent completely contrasting his. As I finished my sentence a few grunts made a move towards me which I encouraged with a grin.

"Stop it," Dylan merely said and they stopped like he had barked orders at them. Now I was able to get a better look at him as he stepped towards me. He was dressed in a very nice suit, a skinny fit and was completely black, shoes and all. The suit was worn over a plain white shirt and he also wore a black bow tie. Over his chest was the Magma emblem again, on a pocket. "You have nothing to worry about Daniel," he chuckled to himself. He then clicked his fingers and his team dispersed, faster than the blink of an eye. All of a sudden, Moltres, a legendary Pokémon swooped down out of the sky. Taken aback I stood in shock. "If you want to see Joshua again, I'd recommend you come visit us in our base, you'll have to find us first though," Dylan again chuckled before gracefully climbing onto the back of the Moltres who immediately darted away.

Instinctively, I released Swanna from her Pokéball again and climbed onto her back. "We need to chase that Moltres Swanna, please help me out mate," I asked my only Pokémon capable of flying. She nodded and immediately began to give chase to the Moltres. Swanna was a very loyal Pokémon and would help me out with anything and I was truly grateful.

In no time at all, Swanna and I had caught up to Dylan and his legendary bird. They were going at a leisurely pace it seemed. "I knew you would do this Daniel," he sighed and released a Honchkrow. "This isn't anything personal, but Sucker Punch." Not even a chuckle this time, the huge bird darted towards us and used its wing to effectively punch Swanna right in the jaw. The hit was critical because Swanna was unable to defend herself on account of keeping me on her back. Together we plummeted towards the sea below us. I expected a heavy landing, it was closing in quick. I reflexively grabbed Swanna and held her tight as I closed my eyes and tried to relax.

SPLASH.

* * *

So guys, that's it for my introduction. Hope you enjoyed, and I'll really appreciate all the feedback I get, whether positive or negative. Anything that you guys have to say will hopefully help my writing. I'm unsure as to how long I will make this, but I have the plot basically mapped out so it's basically just a case of when I feel like being productive and creative and writing, aha.


End file.
